


The sex kinda sucks

by Sallygirl_101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not good smut, Omega Kieth, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, in case you didn't know, okay. very small plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallygirl_101/pseuds/Sallygirl_101
Summary: Prince lance searches for his omega. He seems to be acting weird.Lance has had a busy schedule not giving Keith (who is extremely independent) the attention he needs. So once his heat hits him he hides away. That's basically it.





	The sex kinda sucks

Lance just landed from another exhausting meeting with another planet. This whole peace thing Allura believed in was seriously the worst. Though he couldn't tell her about it as of now because she was off on a mission with Shiro. There was only one problem that remains. The galra. Assholes.

"Oh that reminds me!" Heading to his personal quarters Lance thought of his omega and how its been at least a week since they have seen each other and how it makes him crave the touch of him.

"Sir." A deep voice speaks behind making the Alpha jump.

"Fuck dude."

"My apologies sir, but your omega seems to have run off. He hasn't been to any meal so far today and no one has spotted him." he looked at Lance with straight face. 

Sighing lance patted his shoulder and said it was gonna be fine. 

"Really not a big deal. He wouldn't have gone far. He's probably hiding under a bed or something." Chuckling he shook his head, " Such a brat." he smiled, "I'll search for him. Don't expect me back without him. Go do something else with your time.

"Yes sir," turning the guard almost speed walked away.

"Kieth!" Lance was yelling the omegas name down a hall of guest bedrooms. One of he last places he could be. Not in the garden, or their room, not even the pantry which Lance has found him in before eating all the candy they got as a gift from earth. "Kie-" Passing two rooms a bittersweet sent slapped him in the face. He couldn't decide which room it was coming from the left or the right so he decided to enter the left. Nothing. shutting the door to make sure, the sent faded. Opening the right the sent of heat overwhelmed his senses making him hard almost instantaneously.

"Kieth baby, where are you?" he called, only getting a whimper in reply. Swiveling his head, Lance noticed the pile of blankets and pillows in an attempt to form a nest. and a figure laying in the fetal position under a robe that Lance often uses. "Cute," smirking as he began to walk Lance began to pull his shirt over his head.

"Lance." Keith whined at the stronger release in sent. He turned over onto his back peeling his slick soaked underwear off and throwing them in some random direction. 

"I'm right here baby." the alpha then began to remove the rest of his clothing as Kieth made himself more comfortable. Lance moved to settle between his toned legs. "Omega." Lances voice deepened with lust, "Put your legs on my shoulder would you." Kieth did as he was told. Lifting the legs higher he watched as slick began to pool out of Kieth's hole. "Good boy." Kieth purred at the praise. Lance lifted the omegas ass even further to have better reach to his hole. Bring his head down he began lapping at the slick occasionally slipping his tongue inside making the boy squirm in his hands. 

"Alpha. Please I-"

"Omega. What have I told you about begging." 

"Only do it when told." Kieth almost moaned out as his hole was filled with a finger, but it was quickly removed only to message the ring. 

"Hnnnngg. Lance." Kieth was growing impatient, but he knew if he tried any further he would only get less of what he wanted.

Lance couldn't take the throbbing of his cock. Its been a long time since he was this aroused. Groaning he slid in two fingers quickly making the omega underneath him yelp with discomfort.

"Sorry baby kinda in a rush to fuck you."

Kieth laughed out a huff. " If only you'd go faster."

Growling at the thought of slamming his dick into his omegas ass Lance switched between scissoring and messaging Kieth's prostate. Eventually adding a third speeding up feeling as though the process was taking forever. "Do you feel ready?"

"Yes! God almighty! Fuck me already!" Kieth really didn't care at this point it seemed as though it was never going to happen and he really wanted it to.

"Qiznak Kieth I'll do it don't freak out on me! I was just asking," The alphas voice became high pitched due to the fear of being bitten. 

"Lance. I will let you have some sort of control over me but I will literally kill you if you do not put that god damn dick inside of me! You will never. Eat. Again. I wil-"

"Okay! I'm going! I'm going!"

"Too slow!" Kieth then grabbed Lance by his opal locks and threw him onto his back. 

"Awe Kieth! I like being boss!" His high voice reappeared as he tried to get up. 

"Lance."

"Yeah okay,"Lance let out a sigh. With the acceptance, Kieth lifted himself positioning just right before slamming onto Lances dick making them both yelp at the sudden pleasure. Only resting for a second Kieth began to raise himself up before going right back down speeding up just enough to produce a rhythm. 

"Help me out here would ya?" Kieth huffed as his legs began to grow tired. Not earning a response Kieth looked to see that Lance wasn't even in this world. The Galra stopped riding the Altean, that got a response. 

"Hey, Kieth!" 

"Lance," The omega was only glaring now. His grey eyes piercing through Lance's blue ones. " My legs are kinda sore."

"Oh. Sorry," Lance put his large hands on Kieth's well toned thighs and flipped them to the original position, placing the Glara's legs around his waist. Making it a little more comfortable for Kieth he grabbed a pillow from the (if you can call it that) nest to place under his hips and another under his head. 

"You are already taking your time alpha." 

"Sorry," the Altean settled himself before starting a second rhythm making sure to look for the omega's sweet spot. Adjusting whenever Kieth made an approving noise. Eventually finding it making the Omega cry out incoherent words.

"Ahhhh Lance~" Kieth's mouth hung open only for Lance to kiss him. It was sloppy due to the constant motion but it was nice. The kiss broke as Lance began to pound into Kieth.

" Damn baby. You feel so good!"

"I hope so." Kieth replied in monotone. 

"How the fuck do you do that?" Lance had his eyes furrowed in concentration as he thrusted to get to the climax. As Kieth began to reach for his own length Lance batted his hand away grabbing it for him instead pumping only a little slower than the thrusts. 

Only a few more thrusts and Kieth was coming all over is abdomen and Lances hand

Lance became irregular and shallow as his knot began to form, before reaching his own climax and landing on top of his omega. Neither moving in the high.

Though after a few moments Kieth spoke.

"You know. I missed you," he looked at the white hair in his face that began to move to reveal Lances face who smiled.

"I missed you to Kieth," He frowned. " I'm sorry I was gone so long without telling you. It was so last minute."

Kieth only rolled his eyes. " I tell you whenever a mission length increases. Even if i'm gone." He raised an eyebrow.

Lance put his hands up in surrender, "I have no excuse. I didn't and i'm sorry. I love you and I won't screw up again."

"You are forgiven."

"Is that why you were hiding?" Lance gave him a worried look.

"Yeah. I didn't really feel like sitting in your room waiting for you so instead I went to another room making you work for it." He grinned.

"I love you mullet." 

Kieth growled, " Your lucky I'm stuck with you or I would pin you to the ground."

"You know. I get that I'm not that great a combat but I would prefer if we stayed away from giving the prince a black eye. I would like to keep my face immaculate." Lance made a flirtatious face before being smacked.

"To bad."

Lance whined.

"Oh yeah. I love you too I guess. The sex sucks though." 

"WHAT?!" Lance only glared. "Bish You have literally told me once that we have had the best sex you have ever had!"

"That was a lie."

The alpha scoffed, You know what go ahead find someone else. Oh wait. That impossible. Because we ARE LITERALLY MATES!!"

"I have a dildo."

" I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, but I'm still mad."

"Okay." Kieth used his monotone voice

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?"

"Do what?"

"Use a monotone voice when having sex, arguments, or even exciting moments!"

"I'm cool like that."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

"Woah. No your not. Not until your knot deflates."

"Omega!" Lance whined.

"Alpha." Kieth replied.

"I'm tired!"

"Well so am I! I haven't been able to go to sleep because of my god forsaken heat! That you were barley here for!" He glared, "Don't tell ME you're tired."

"Right. I'm sorry. I'll stay up with you." Lance apologized.

" It's okay. I love you." He kissed lance's forehead. "Also the sex is pretty good.

"That's better than before."

"Pussy."

"Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I plan on writing more stuffs so give me constructive criticism or ideas for more. Thank you. Also i just wantd to see what the undertale work skin was. just curious.


End file.
